Scarena Screams
Scarena Screams is the daughter of the Banshee and the sister of Scarah Screams. Personality Scarena is a very kind person, that will always be there for you, she normally has scary visions that make her shriek, scream and cry, she gets scared most of the time, her sister and her get on very well. She lives in the woods after a big arguement with her Dad, she gets visits from time to time by her sister, who also told her about Monster High and told her that she has enrolled her. Physical Appearance Scarena has red, black, white, blue, purple and pink stripes in her hair, she has grass stains, blood or tattoos on her legs from being in the woods. Relationships Family Scarena's Mum and Dad are the Banshee's and her sister is Scarah Screams. Friends Scarena has four friends, one including her sister, Scarah and the others are Celina Chimera and Amber Boo and Chatte Noir. Romance She has a crush on most of the guys in her class but they barely notice her. Pets A black squirell named Rooster Clothings Basic: Scarena wears a cut top with green, pink and black shorts on, her hair is up in a boble and she has grey shoes on. She also has a pink bag and a pink bracelet. She has maroon lipstick on. Dead Tired: Scarena has her hair up in two braids, she has a green nightie, that says 'I'm Slee''ping' ''with a 'do not' above the Ping. She has recked slippers, they used to be blue but they have grass stains on them. She has black lipstick on. Skull Shores: Scarena has her hair down, with a side fringe. She has a red low cut top on with a black heart on, she has black shorts with a red heart on, she has red, black and orange coloured wedges. She has maroon eyeshadow on and purple lipstick. Art Class: Scarena wears a violet top with denim blue jeans, she also has dark red boots with black heels, in her art she can be seen with a peice of red material with gold on, her chosen art, for the art assignment is Fashion Design. Her hair is up, she also has a side fringe. She has violet eyeshadow and red lipstick Black Carpet: Scarena wears a red, orange and yellow dress, the yellow swirls mean parts of the brain, which helps her mind read, she has black shoes with two sides of the broken heart on each shoe, she has a pink purse. Her hair is down, she also has a fringe. She has maroon, orange and red eyeshadow on and pink lipstick. Scaris: City Of Frights: Scarena has her hair down with a red headband on, she has a purple dress on with a low cut on the back, she has lilac boots on with purple heels on. Skulltimate RollerMaze: Scarena has her hair in a bun, she has red lipstick, she has a purple dress with black lines and shapes on. She has black rollarblades on with lilac and purple wheels and laces. 13 Wishes: Scarena has her hair down, with a little side fringe, she has a gold headband, she has light green gloves with gold dots on, she has a green veil with gold on, she has a black dress also with gold on and gold boots. She has light green eyeshadow on and dark green lipstick. Music Festival: Scarena has black highlights in her hair (her hair is down) she has a headband around her head with a heart beating symbol, she has black lipstick on. She is wearing a gold necklace and V.I.M (Very Important Monster) thing, a red dress with yellow lines on, she is wearing black boots. She is going to a rock concert with Chatte Noir. She comes in a two pack with Chatte. Freaky Fusion: Scarena is fused together with Chatte Noir. She has a white top, similar to her basic, she also has a pink skirt on with gray and pink shoes. Spring: Scarena has her hair down but she has a shaved side (Like Venus Mcflytrap.), she has green lipstick on, she has a green flower headband with flowers on she has a strapless green top with pink dots and a red, pink and orange flower, she has a pink skirt in the shape of a petal. She has green boots with brown heels. Easter: Scarena has her shaved hair again (presuming it's her new look), she has her basic maroon lipstick on. She has a dress very similar to her Music festival however this has only three orange dots on. She has a black boots and she has a basket full of eggs. She comes in a two pack with Chatte Noir. New Scaremester: NOTE: This is her new basic Scarena has a shaved side over her hair and a golden headband. She has pink lipstick on. She has a black t-shirt with a yellow circle, then a black, then a yellow and then a black and white dots surrouding the first yellow circle, she has waist high denim shorts on. She has black boots. Ghoulplay: Scarena is suppose to be Marina and The Diamonds (Electra Heart Version). She has blonde hair with a black bit at the front. She has a heart on her cheek and pink lipstick. She has a old fashion pink top and skirt with a white and pink coat over and she has pink high heels on. Notes *Scarena's birthday is April 25th *Scarena is a pun on Sarena *She was created by Clawdeen Ghoul Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Banshee Category:Clawdeen Ghoul